1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to disinfecting tissues useful for disinfecting the skin, for example, for the pre-operative preparation of patients and disinfection of surgeons' hands, and inanimate surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disinfecting agents customarily employed in skin and hand disinfection are mainly aldehyde- or phenol-based mixtures or suitable detergents or soaps containing such mixtures as well as peracetic acid solutions. The disadvantage of these agents resides in the known toxic effects such as allergies, skin irritation by alcohol or soap, and corrosiveness of the peracetic acid, which effects severely limit the application of such preparations. Also, in the case of surface disinfection, the indicated agents are not optimal. Aside from dosage problems, annoying odors and allergic manifestations, the problem of corrosiveness with respect to various materials has not yet been solved satisfactorily.
Dispensers for absorbent sheeting in the form of a coreless roll placed in a container, where the absorbent material is impregnated with alcohol or other liquids and can be pulled from the container through an aperture are known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,002. Such containers, however, are relatively bulky and have the disadvantage that the impregnating or disinfecting agents not only are readily volatilized but also exhibit the hereinabove described disadvantages of the known disinfectants.
Tissues which deliver other agents are known, such as, for example, menthol-impregnated paper handkerchiefs or silver polishing cloths impregnated with polishing agent, where the agent is distributed across the whole fiber matrix of the sheeting. Such tissues, intended for single or multiple applications, have the disadvantage that the active agent can emerge from the sheeting or liberate dust, so that exterior packing is necessary to prevent loss of the active agent from the merchandise upon storage. Cloth-like sheeting that is soaked with liquid agents, and sponge-like structures into which a plastic ampule with liquid is incorporated are known. The liquid soaked cloths have the disadvantage that they must be covered with an impermeable membrane, such as plastic, in order to prevent premature evaporation of the liquid agent. Considerable effort is required to break the ampules incorporated into the sponge-like structures, in order to liberate the active liquid for use.